The Lone Dragon
by Michael Ronso
Summary: NOT A DRACO FIC! This is my attempt at a more mature fic, with action, adventure, and sometimes best of all, a slash romance. Ron/OC. It will stay that couple unless anyone gets me to change my mind, Possible. Harry has meat many people in his life, some


AN: This is my attempt at a more sensible, more realistic Harry Potter fic. Unlike the 'Twin heirs of Gryffindor' I'm going to stick to the original ideas of the book, and not really add new magic or non-hp things. Not in the beginning at least. I am going to go cliché with the whole transfer student thing, but I do intent this to be a very different fic, I'm sure of it because I have read a LOT of the HP fics, so I should be able to avoid many clichés. Well, on with the fic now, ok?  
  
The Dragon in a Pack of Lions  
  
Chapter One- Visions of the Far Seer  
  
The summer had not gone well for Harry. While he was at the Dursleys, he had broken his arm, and they had refused to allow him to call for help from the Wizarding world, or even go to a muggle hospital. They had basically put a wooden splint on his arm and force him to go through the summer with a huge amount of pain. Now he sat on his bed, trying desperately just to finish his potions essay, without wincing in extreme pain, as it was his dominant hand that had been hurt. A five-foot long essay, Snape was just mean! That was almost Harry's height! Not only was its size the problem, but also he was writing about Petrify potion, one of the harder and more boring potions in the world of pain and suffering that Snape called an art. It was no wonder why potions were a dying art among the Wizarding community.  
  
It was about 5:00pm, and Harry was almost done with his essay when Hedwig flew in with his mail, followed closely by Pig, Ron's chaotic, very perky owl. Hedwig, laded on his bed dropping Harry's main next to him, while Pig, landed sideways hitting Harry's broken arm.  
  
"ARHHHHH!!!" Harry screamed, in pain, only to get the response of Petunia bagging on his door telling him to shut up or he wouldn't be feed for the next few days. Harry bit back tears as he moved for the first few letters, dropped by Hedwig who was now nipping his ear and cooing softly, sad that her master was hurt. It was a letter from Hogwarts, Hedwig must have picked it up for him while she was out. Harry thought this was strange, but he didn't give it much thought, as he tried, with a little bit of pain to open the letter.  
  
Attention Hogwarts Parents  
  
  
  
Due to recent events, and problems with the staff at Hogwarts, the school will have five new additions to its staff. These will include a Political Officer from the Ministry of Magic, and a Political Overseer for each of the houses at Hogwarts. If there are any questions about this motion then please contact the Ministry of Magic's Internal Affairs office, in London. Attached is your students' message from the staff explaining a few new few rules and regulations that will be expected to be followed for this year's class. Thank you and have a pleasant summer.  
  
Harry sighed, knowing that this was going to cause problems, and he decided to ignore it till he got to school, and then he would think about it more. He moved on to the second page of the letter.  
  
Dear Hogwarts Student,  
  
There will be a few new rules that must be followed this year in order to ensure that there are no complications with the running of this school. 1: All Students will be required to file a report with their houses Overseer, on everywhere they went that day and when, who they talked to, and what classes they had. 2: Students will be required to make appointments even month with their houses Overseer in order to under go therapy and evaluation. 3: When not taking classes or eating meals, students are confined to their common rooms, and passes will be required to go to the library, or to stay after class. 4: Tardiness will not be tolerated, and doors to classrooms will be locked one minute after classes start. 5: Quidditch will not be played this year, and any student caught flying without permission will be expelled. 6: Ministry Police Wizards will be held at all the entrances and exits to Hogwarts, and will have the same authority of the headmaster. Disobeying one of these wizards will result in expulsion. 7: If students are caught violating any of these rules, they will be expelled.  
  
We thank you in your expected cooperation.  
  
Political Officer, Mulch Bignns  
  
Harry cursed under his breath, and became angered at the new rules, and wonder what ever made Dumbledore go along with them. He wondered what made any of the Hogwarts staff go along with them. He knew he wasn't going to like this New Political Officer at all. He was turning Hogwarts into a prison.  
  
There was one final letter from Hogwarts, and Harry opening it hesitantly, not knowing what he could expect.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to welcome you to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts September 1 and your ticket to the school, via the Hogwarts express is enclosed. In addition to the supplied listed later on in the page, you will also be required to bring along a few extra items, as a fifth year student.  
  
1 Jar of Blue Flame 4 Crafting Wands 1 Unbreakable Jar We expect to receive your letter of conformation before August 31st.  
  
Deputy Headmistress, McGonagall  
  
Harry put the letter down and then moved on to the next letter, this one brought by Pig. He was happy to find that the letter was from the Weasley family. Harry smiled, for once since his last letter from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Harry! Did you hear about the new rules the Ministry put in place at school? It's insane! Dad put in a formal request of change at the ministry, but it doesn't look like it's going to get anywhere. This is going to be terrible. On another note though, Fred and George brought me new Dress Robes! Isn't that COOL. No more bad robe YEHAA!!!!! I wonder where they got the money though. Have any ideas? Well anyway, we will be coming, via Ministry Car, to pick you up August 5th, so be ready. We understand we may have to bust you out though. I'll have my dad come along this time too, so he can heal your arm as soon as we find you. I hope it doesn't hurt all that much. Hermione is here already to, and she sends her love. Well I got to go. I see you in a few days. With Pig's flying abilities, you should have gotten this letter a day or two before we are to come along. See you then.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled, as he read the letter again. Harry took note that he was going to be going to the Weasley's tomorrow, so he got up and packed. He put his wand, and all of his old school books in his trunk so that he could give them to Ginny. He then changed out in his robes, and a few extra sets of cloths, and we was just about to close the trunk when his scar screamed out in pain. It was a pain almost as bad as the Cruciatus Curse, and it was so deep that it forced him to collapse on the floor. But he didn't welcome blackness.  
  
*** He was standing in a black void, and was in total darkness. He couldn't see anything, not even his hands right in front of his face. For what seemed like and eternity, he was in blackness, till to columns of light extended from the void, not to far in front of him. He then, again felt a huge pain in his scar. He was just barely, though the haze of the pain able to make out that there was two figures ahead, each under a different column of light. One was Voldemort, and his snake like figure, pointing his wand, out at the void. As Harry looked upon the dark lord, his scar screamed out in even more pain then he previously thought possible, but he still worked to see thought the haze, toward the next column of light. As he looked away from Voldemort his pain lightened a little, but not much less.  
  
The other person was a tall, rather large boy. He looked dangerous. He had spiked blond hair, but every other strand, evenly thought his hair was dyed red. Just about every other spike. He was tall, about six feet, and had large, but toned muscles all over what was exposed of his body. He was wearing muggle clothes, a white T-Shirt, rapped tight around his body, and muggle blue jeans. All of his cloths however were torn, and covered in blood, which Harry guessed was his own. Harry noticed one thing about him the most though, and the was all over his arm, his wand arm, was a tattoo of a Chinese Style Dragon, head on the shoulder, were his sleeve was torn, raping it was all the way around his arm and down toward his wrist were the tail ended. The boy's solid green eyes locked with Voldemort, and he was holding a wand out toward him. It was then that Harry realized for the first time that Voldemort's wand was pointed back at the boy, and not a void. Neither the teenage or Lord Voldemort flinched at all.  
  
"Nobody can stop me," Voldemort said, "Not even you American."  
  
"When the dragon swims, everyone dies." Replied the teen, his voice sounding hateful, and deep.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed, as green light issued from his wand.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Replied the boy, the same green light issuing from his own wand. Then there was nothing.  
  
Harry awoke with a start. 


End file.
